


Like An Animal

by cuntclaws



Category: Bloodhound Gang, Viva La Bam
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sweaty fucking, gagging, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntclaws/pseuds/cuntclaws
Summary: Evil Jared just can't stop looking at Jimmy while their performing and decides to take this into his own hands.





	Like An Animal

_Pairing: Jimmy Pop x Evil Jared_  
_Setting: Spring 1997_  


-

 

Jared couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't handle being on stage in this hot, cramped bar they were playing as he watched his friend and band mate Jimmy Pop jump around him and engage with some of the people before him. Something was beginning to burn up in the pit of his stomach and while it was confusing him, the burning and fiery feeling was overlapping that one and was flooding through his veins.

They had all been performing for almost an hour maybe and although he enjoyed watching these Texas people get their thrill out of watching them perform, Jared was having trouble concentrating on his bass and was more interested in gauging Jimmy, his actions, his facial expressions, his body movements and the way he looked around the place. Maybe it was because he was tired, restless and the hot room temperature but his desire began overflowing him when Jimmy accidentally grinded his hip into his crotch.

The small friction, even though it lasted for a few seconds and was probably unintentional, was enough to fuel the adrenaline spark inside of him and that quickly turned into sudden arousal. Jared like women, he liked fucking women, he loved the look on their faces as he came in their mouth, came on their face and fucked them hard in their pussy until they couldn't walk but there was something about Jimmy that was clicking and fuming inside of his head and his crotch.

About thirty minutes into their play time is when Jared began to take notice of Jimmy's physical state and appearance, no matter how much his mind willed him not too and was telling him that this was wrong and that he liked women, women with perky breasts, no pubic hair and a jiggly ass and not a guy with a chin strap beard and silver hoop earrings.

But Jimmy looked absolutely fucking delicious tonight. Jared hadn't paid a lick of attention to him when they arrived or beforehand but now he couldn't stop staring, his dark brown eyes glued to the sweat beading on Jimmy's forehead from his hat and the way it slowly rolled down his chin and onto his neck, leaving a shiny residue in it's path. His throat flexed during his vocals, showing off a noticeable tendon strain that Jared just wanted to bite into until it was bruised and possibly bled.

He was fully covered, wearing some baggy pocket shorts with a large dark blue button up thrown over a flimsy white t-shirt but Jared still thought he looked ridiculously hot. His body was covered up but he imagined ripping the clothes off of him himself and drinking in his figure, no matter how sweaty he was and not matter how many times Jimmy called himself fat on a daily basis. Jared wanted to growl under his breath then, thinking of punching Jimmy in the teeth for even saying he was fat.

He was shorter than the average male but his body looked good enough to eat, his baggy clothes draping off of him like a big curtain and the light gold chain around his neck glinting under the lights of the bar. Jared continued to strum his guitar to the sounds of _It's Tricky_ , wondering what Jimmy would look like fully naked and sprawled across a mattress for him to see. Maybe in the position Jared liked to fuck girls in a lot, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, gasping and moaning loudly for more as Jared pounded his hard cock in and out of him from behind.

The sudden image that popped into his mind almost caused Jared to slip his fingers off of his bass but he managed to keep in tune with the music, his pulse thumping wildly and his heart pounding in his chest at the image of Jimmy being pressed down into the mattress, face red and trying to breathe. His plump lips covered in spit and swollen red, crying out for more and trying to grab at anything around him for some sort of leverage. Jimmy talked a big game when it came to women but Jared knew he could be easily be dominated and turned into a whimpering little bitch.

Jared traveled his eyes across Jimmy once more as he began doing some ridiculous dance with DJ Q-Ball, one of his hands traveling down to his crotch and gripping the front of his pants tightly. That was almost enough fuel for Jared to throw his bass guitar into the crowd and throw Jimmy over his shoulder and run to the nearest bathroom but once again, he kept his composure and focused on ending this show and the final song. Hopefully it wouldn't be that long because he was burning up on the inside.

-

 _Finally_ , it was over. They had performed almost every song from their album that was released sometime ago and now Jared had the chance to get off of the stage and leave this clogged bar that smelled like tuna salad and beer. One thing that didn't change was how hot he was feeling on the inside and how much he really wanted to grab Jimmy by the scruff of his shirt and toss him into the nearest bathroom stall. His mind was filled with indecorous and sexual thoughts on what he wanted to do to him.

He had never done anything even remotely sexual with another man before he knew it wasn't that hard, considering so many rock stars in the music industry were homosexual or at least bisexual. Jared knew the basics after watching gay porn in college that was a prank went wrong when he ended up splitting the lip of the guy who put it on. Jared knew he could figure it out.

As he made his way out of the crowded bar, he couldn't help but think of what he would do to Jimmy, maybe kissing him hard and biting into his bottom lip, tearing off his clothes in a rushed fury and having him on his back with his legs spread wide. Or he could flip him over onto his hands and knees like he thought of before and just ram into Jimmy's ass as hard as he could, causing him to beg for more and tell him how hard he wanted to fuck him and how much he wanted to cum all over the sheets.

Jared breathed in heavily through his nose and was about to rush off towards the bus to cool off but stopped when he spotted just who he was looking for.

Jimmy was standing outside of the bar now, breathing heavily from the performance and sipping some ice cold water out of a bottle when Jared spotted him, stopping in his tracks by the double doors to watch him. He thought that this feeling was going to diminish but the longer he looked at him, the more he wanted to destroy him. Jimmy had a cigarette in his hand and looked up to see Jared staring at him.

He grinned lightly and after taking a puff from the cigarette, he slowly licked across his upper teeth slowly, not realizing the effect he was having on his friend. Jared's heart thumped fast then, drumming against his rib cage at the thought of Jimmy putting his dirty little mouth to use on him. He calmed his breathing and made his way over to his band mate, standing next to him and still staring down at him.

"I thought you'd be hitting the showers on the bus now, Jare. Get lost on your way out or are you looking for some pussy tonight?" Jimmy asked him with a small smile, once again taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing it from his nose and mouth. Oh Jared had something on his mind and although it should've been and could've been pink pussy right now, Jimmy Pop was the only thing on his mind now. He wanted to taste him and was going to make sure he got the chance.

Jared adjusted his backwards hat then, "I thought about it because there were some hot ass babes in there." He played himself off as totally under control even though his pulse was raging underneath his tanned skin. Jimmy looked up at him with a perplexed stare then, a little gleam of interest and curiosity in his darkened blue eyes. That was another thing Jared had noticed before, that Jimmy's eyes were an incredible shade of blue green that seemed to change with his mood. He never really thought about it before but now he was more interested in anything Jimmy did.

Jimmy chuckled lightly and scratched at his scruff. "Are you feeling okay? You're usually hyped up when it comes to shagging a hot bitch after a show. What's the deal? Catching a cold and you don't wanna share?" He teased him lightly, showing off that smile again as he took one last puff of his burned out cigarette and threw it to the ground. Jared didn't have a response right away and brushed a hand down over his face when he felt he was getting sweaty again.

"No, I just have something else on my mind tonight. I got a little too hot during the show and now I'm feeling like I have an adrenaline rush going on or something." Jared quipped with a little edge in his voice, one that Jimmy noticed but ignored with a small chuckle. He took another sip of his water before looking over Jared that moment, noticing how tense and out of breath he looked. He looked annoyed, almost as if he was trying to keep whatever he was feeling inside of him.

Jimmy knew Jared liked to dabble in cocaine and vodka but none of them had taken anything prior to the show so besides him being tired from the performance, he shouldn't have been as riled up as he was. He was always curious and he had a tendency to prod and poke people but tonight he wanted to test the waters with Jared and find out just what was bugging him. Finishing his water, Jimmy shifted until he was a little closer.

"Why don't you tell Jimmy Pop Ali what's bugging you then? We don't have anything else to do tonight besides go to bed or get drunk so it's not like we're going to be busy." Jimmy said as he still looked up at Jared, smiling again radiantly and causing Jared's temple to throb lightly.

Jared really wanted to grab him and push him back into the wall and stick his cock into his mouth but no matter how much his throbbing crotch and speeding pulse wanted him to, he willed the urge away and tugged at the collar of his white tank top to give him some air. He was feeling really hot now and he wasn't even perspiring that much anymore and knew who it was from.

Jared looked down at Jimmy again and felt his throat tighten when he spotted an unknown but gleamy look in his pretty eyes, his cheeks still looking red from the heat and his chest still rising a little bit due to trying to breathe evenly. _God what a fucking look_ and now Jared was dealing with the struggle of not forcing his tongue down his throat. He cleared his throat lightly and went to adjust his backwards hat but stopped when Jimmy suddenly removed his own hat to reveal his mussed and sweat caked hair.

 _Oh my fucking god_. Jimmy had to have known what he was doing to him as he wiped some sweat from his forehead and combed his fingers back through his curls of dark brown hair to make it less fussy but Jared liked the look on him and was this close to grabbing his hand to stop him but he had to control himself. He couldn't let other people see what he wanted to do so badly and it was eating at him on the inside because he wanted nothing more than to fuck the living shit out of Jimmy here and now.

Jimmy stopped messing around with his hair when he noticed the sudden heated look in Jared's eyes then and almost did a double take. He had never seen that primal look there before and even though he had no clue where it was coming from, he felt his breathe hitch from it and suddenly his throat felt like a cinder block. It was like looking at liquid fire, the heat of it pooling in Jared's deep brown eyes.

Was Jared looking at him this way? And if so, why was he starring at Jimmy like he was a man starved at a Thanksgiving buffet?

Suddenly feeling a little hot himself under the intense scrutiny, Jimmy put his hat back on and tried to think of what to say. Jared was breathing heavily again and once he noticed the nervous and uncertain gleam in Jimmy's eyes, he ran one hand over his hot face one more time before suddenly taking a bold step and saying what he had thinking for the last hour and a half -

"Keep looking at me like that and I'm going to fucking destroy you."

Jimmy almost choked on the gasp of air he took in then, his cheeks flushing a bright red and his ability to speak flying out the window. Jared didn't say anything after that and just kept glaring down into his friend's beautiful blue eyes sharply, knowing that this could end very bad or end very good. Oh he wanted it to end good alright but he wanted it to end bad in the most sexual and rough way as possible. He didn't want to think of his admittance ruining their friendship because he knew Jimmy wouldn't let this get in the way of that.

Then there was the chance of Jimmy not being his friend anymore and just going along with the band instead, which meant no more drinking together, not more tagging along to strip clubs, no more watching football together and no more hanging out in general. Jared's heart beat sped up at the thought of this but before he could tell Jimmy to fuck off and forget this ever happened, he cleared his throat nervously with his cheeks still tinted red.

"Uhh wow, that's not what I what expected Jared. I'm, well, I'm lost here. Are you sure you're not drunk?" The small but teasing accusation and the fact that Jimmy was smiling about it caused Jared's temple to throb and he suddenly scowled. He should have known Jimmy was going to take this as a joke, no matter how much liquid heat was flooding through his veins and no matter how much his body was telling him he needed to have Jimmy and that he was going to have him no matter the outcome.

"Forget it, Jim. Just fucking forget it and let's pretend like I didn't say a damn thing." Jared said in a low but rough voice before he turned away and began heading towards the dark parking lot where their traveling van was parked. Alarmed, Jimmy tossed his empty water bottle into the nearby trash bin before he sped walked after him.

"Wait Jared, why are you mad? I wasn't trying to piss you off." Jimmy said seriously as he continued to follow his band mate's stride away from the bar. He hadn't meant to make Jared upset but he didn't know what else to say and was caught like a deer in the headlights from it.

Jared stopped when he was a few feet from the bus and let his broad shoulders tighten. He turned back around to face Jimmy, who's cheeks were still flushed a bright red and still had moisture on his face and neck. Somehow the dark shadows created by the trees surrounding the parking lot only increased his fierce desire to fuck Jimmy and ruin him but he took a deep breath through his nose and adjusted his backwards cap.

"I'm _not_ mad. I'm just..." Jared stopped, finding this a little harder to explain now that Jimmy was facing him and looking up at him with those big, hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever I said back there, I'm feeling really fucking hot tonight for some reason and I guess I let my fever or whatever the fuck's wrong with is screwing with my head." He still didn't feel right after saying that because his body was still betraying him in every way possible.

Jimmy didn't look convinced either and smugly crossed his arms, not realizing that anything he did was making his band mate go tense with need. He looked slightly more intimidating now, despite the fact that he was five foot eight and Jared was much taller than him, standing at six foot five. "A fever, hmm? And something is screwing with your head? _Oh Jared_..." Jimmy trailed off in a slightly annoying but songful voice, smiling and his eyes glinting with joy. That left an unsettling feeling in Jared's stomach then, wanting to know why his band mate was suddenly giddy about this and was smiling like it was the greatest news he had ever heard.

Suddenly getting defensive, Jared stiffened his shoulders again and tried to bring up his normal pissed off face and frowned. "What? What the fuck are you talking about, Jim?" He sounded malicious, in the same tone he used to scare people to death but even though Jimmy flinched a little, all he did was curl his full lips up in a flirty smile and stepped a little closer to him, still looking up at him with those beautiful and hypnotizing eyes, lashes dark and curly.

Jesus fucking Christ, Jared was letting this get to him more than it should have. Jimmy was literally doing nothing and that simple stare was causing his body to get hotter and hotter by the minute. And those pretty lips, so pink and full, he wanted to force Jimmy onto his knees and shoved his cock between his lips and see what he would give him. Jared hadn't really cared before but he had seen the way Jimmy inappropriately handled that banana and how he easily slid the entire fruit down his throat in one go.

Jimmy let out a small laugh, that could be mistaken for a giggle, and once again came closer to evading Jared's personal space.

"I think you've got a case of the g-a-y! Of course, there's nothing wrong with that but you? I always thought..." Jimmy spoke but trailed off lightly when he had seen Jared's brown eyes get more dark if possible and he just glared down at him with a look that was shooting daggers. He once again felt embarrassed underneath his band mate's scrutiny and could practically feel the heat coming from his stare.

Jared felt bold now and this time took one step closer, which in turn caused Jimmy to back up a little towards the bus. "What did I just say to you? Didn't I just tell you that if you keep looking at me like that with those eyes, that I was going to destroy you?" Realization dawned on Jimmy's face and now he knew that Jared hadn't been joking but was really attracted to him.

But why and how? Shaken by this and actually a little turned on from it, Jimmy brushed his hands over his shirt before trying to make eye contact. He knew why he was feeling butterflies in his stomach at the moment though, it was because he had been harboring quiet the crush on his taller and better looking friend ever since they started this tour and it always felt like his feelings would never be returned but he would never tell Jared how he felt. That didn't mean he was going to do it now simply because Jared was a man after lust and that was most likely what was going on here.

Still, it was still causing his heart rate to pick up at the thought of Jared even wanting him at all, considering he wasn't the best looking person in the world and he didn't have that much of a good body, despite him being on the slimmer side. There was the underlining factor of Jared being into women and not men. Jimmy could feel the heat flooding his face as Jared once again came a little closer to him, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip and clench his fists to keep from grabbing at him.

"You think this is a joke, Jim? I don't like feeling this way and I really don't feel like fucking talking about it now but I know one thing for certain and it's going to eat my brain if I don't tell you now." Jared ground out, his own face looking slightly red.

Jimmy brushed his hand over his forehead due to sweating and just nodded, hoping he didn't make any wrong moves because even though Jared had never physically hurt him, there was a first time for everything and he didn't want to get clocked in the mouth. Jared looked like he was fighting with himself but he inhaled through his nose before once again looking down into Jimmy's wide eyes. "I want you. And not that silly kind of want where I need you to hold my fucking hand or talk to me, I mean I want you. I fucking want all of you."

Feeling like his heart was about to pop out of his chest, Jimmy quickly brushed a hand over his sweaty neck and tore his eyes away from Jared's deep browns. Was this really happening right now? Was Jared, his homophobic asshole friend, really telling him that he wanted to fuck him? Knowing this had to be handled in a certain manner, Jimmy tried to relax himself and once he began breathing slowly, he felt his pulse and heart rate slow down so he could offer the correct response.

"I, um, Jared, that's honestly..." Jimmy started but his voice quickly dissipated once he noticed Jared had come slightly closer to him and he could practically feel the heat radiating off his incredible physique. He could also smell the cologne his band mate he sprayed onto him earlier but that scent mixed with the sweat and adrenaline was turning him on and sending waves of want flowing through him. Jimmy had always liked Jared and had always thought he was good looking, so the fact that this was happening was making him fumble.

Jared seemed impatient and suddenly slammed a balled fist against the side of the bus, shooting daggers down into his friend's bright eyes. "It's what Jim? What're you trying to fucking say? Why are you so quiet now when you usually have such a big mouth and constantly run it?" He needed to know, it was important to him on what Jimmy was going to say.

"I don't want to you hate me for saying this but Jared, I want you too. I, uh, I've kind of been crushing of you for awhile." The confession sent a cold wave of relief through Jared but before he could say something, Jimmy suddenly looked more calm than before and tilted his head lightly, making his features soften and pursing his pink lips in a gentle manner. Jared felt like someone had stuck a knife in his throat from the sensual look and watched him pull off his cap to reveal his messy curly hair again.

Jared knew what Jimmy was trying to do, he was trying to make himself look a tad more good for him but he really didn't need to. He looked fine the way he was, skin giving off a light sheen from the sweat and now that he had taken that godforsaken hat off, he looked a thousand times better. With a light growl forming in his throat, Jared finally evaded the barrier of space when he noticed Jimmy was about to put his hat back on and quickly grabbed both of his wrists tightly.

Jimmy gasped, his heart getting stuck in his throat when Jared pinned his body against his own, trapping him between his tall frame and the cold bus. Even though the cold steel felt good against his hot body as well as the tight grip, he was enjoying this physical display of dominance. Jared had both his wrists pressed above his head, his black hat having fallen to the concrete gravel below.

Jared looked more intimidating than ever to Jimmy, now that he was using his dominance on him for the first time. Jared was taller so he had to lean down somewhat so Jimmy could see his eyes and feel his breath on his face. "What's the matter, Jim? Cat got your tongue? Or do you like being pushed around?" The low, dark words sent a surge of arousal straight through his groin and Jimmy had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from making any noises. He had a feeling Jared wanted him too though.

Jimmy suddenly felt a little more defiant than before and with newfound bravery and the heat of lust flooding his veins, he quipped, "What do you want me to say, Jared? Do you want me to be a bad boy and fight you? Or do you want me to a good boy and let you take what you want?"

Holy hell Jimmy hadn't expected himself to say something so bold and so sexual and for a moment, he was a little scared of how malicious Jared looked that moment. His dark eyes had narrowed slightly and lips had thinned out, almost looking like a teacher who was displeased with the way a student had been behaving. Before he could say something to blow it off or to say sorry, Jimmy let out a very small squeak when Jared pushed his body up against his tightly, making him feel the hot, hard muscle he owned and worked hard on daily.

Jared seemed pleased with this response and tilted his head, something similar to fondness appearing on his face then. "The odds aren't in your favor if you try to fight me Jimbo because I've said this already but I'm going to destroy you. I'm going to wreck that pretty little mouth of yours and I'm going to tear you ass a new one. It's your choice but I think you should be a _good boy_ and let me take what I want."

Already panting softly from the words alone, Jimmy could feel his resolve to stay quiet slipping away and had to let out a small whimper when Jared transferred the grip of his wrists to one hand and kept them pressed above his head. He gulped lightly, his heart pounding at the mere thought of getting handled like a rag doll. Jimmy was already picturing what was going to happen to him, getting held down forcibly and crying out in pain and pleasure as Jared did whatever he wanted to him. He wanted to know if Jared had meant anal sex and that scared him a little.

Jimmy had practiced penetration on himself before with his fingers and lube but to actually have Jared, who was pretty well-endowed, fuck him hard in the ass until he most likely passed out was already making him a little nervous and stiff in his pants. Drooling, crying, face all flushed red and his leaking cock getting neglected seemed like the worst thing to happen but Jimmy was always on the wild side and even though Jared wasn't a chick this time around, he really wanted to experience this. And who better to experiment with than his best friend.

Trying to calm his eradicate heart beat, Jimmy looked up into Jared's mocha brown eyes and tried to give him his best sensual look. "Then why don't you take you want? I'm not stopping you. You can do whatever you want to me and take whatever you want from me, I won't fight you." Jared was satisfied with this, just like he knew he would be. He knew Jimmy wasn't going to fight him and was going to let him take what he wanted. It sent hot and cold chills through his body and to his cock.

Jared growled lightly before he leaned down to adjust his position somewhat. Jimmy held in his breath when Jared got closer to him and when he thought he was going to kiss him, he instead grabbed a fistful of his sweaty hair and jerked his head to the side. Jimmy gasped out, eyes widening when he felt teeth and lips brush against his hot neck. The feeling caused goosebumps to form on his skin and Jimmy wasn't able to keep quiet when Jared suddenly bit down onto his neck where the pulse was, teeth scraping against his skin.

Jimmy groaned and the same to his ears sounded pathetic but Jared didn't seem to mind and just kept biting down and sucking on his neck hard. His hands were still pinned above his head so he couldn't grab onto him like he wanted to, so Jimmy just squirmed around from the intense feeling. He was never really a biter but to feel sharp teeth dig into flesh to the point of breaking the skin but not enough, sent wild feelings through Jimmy's body and making small, whiny noises pull from his throat.

Jared was content with his damage and pulled away to take in a breath of air, grinning as he noticed the red and purple bruise he created. He ran his long pink tongue over the wound before pulling away somewhat, "Did you like that?" His voice was low and harsh and Jimmy whimpered at it, wishing for more contact. He took in slow breaths and felt more sweat on his neck before looking up into Jared's smoldering brown eyes. "I did..." His own sounded like it was under water but Jared didn't mind that also.

"Oh yeah? Do you want more? How about his?" Jared spoke so fast and tight that Jimmy didn't have time to react before one large hand suddenly groped his crotch hard. He moaned a little loudly at the burning hot feeling, having already been hard from the hickies alone but now that Jared's hand was on him, he was sure he was pointing north. Jared started gripping him roughly through his pants, making him whimper and move around against the bus. "I knew you were enjoying this, Jim. You've always been such a little slut."

Jimmy only whined in response as Jared rubbed him a bit harder before he let both his wrists go long enough so he could search for the zipper to his jeans. It was night out and pretty dark in the parking lot, so he was trying his best to see what he was doing.

Jimmy let out a panicked gasp then, "Jared, what're you doing? You're trying to do this outside?" When all he got was a small grunt and the sound of his pants getting unbuttoned, he pressed his head back against the bus, "What if some people or some asshole teenagers walk by, _Jared_ -" He was suddenly got off when Jared clamped his large hand over his mouth, causing Jimmy to lose his breath. "Can't you just shut your pretty mouth for once, Jim? Shut the fuck up and let me do this and c'mon, I think you know me better than to fuck outside."

Jimmy couldn't help but crack a grin, breathing heavily still when Jared removed his hand from his mouth. "You're so full of shit, how many times have I caught you fucking some whore outside of the bus?" Jared smirked down at him, his chocolate brown eyes looking burning hot and filled with desire. "You caught me Jimbo but who says I want anyone seeing me fucking you outside? Maybe it's something I only want to see?"

That caught Jimmy off guard and all he could do was stare up at his friend with wide eyes and parted lips. "What's wrong, Jimbo? Nothing to say now?" Jared let out a snarky laugh before he finally popped the button on his jeans and managed to pull them down enough to expose his cotton boxers. They were plain and white cotton but Jared ignored that and instead slipped his long fingers down the front of them. Jimmy almost shouted when he felt hot fingers wrap around his now hard as can be cock, holding him tightly but not moving.

Jared pressed up against him again, pinning him back against the bus so he could start a fast and rough pace on his erection. Jimmy couldn't keep quiet if he tried and began moaning and choking on air it seemed, the feel of Jared's calloused palm like dry fiction. Jared didn't really know how to perform a handjob but from the mixture of pain and arousal on Jimmy's red flushed face, tightly closed eyes and open mouth, he was enjoying it.

Jimmy gripped Jared's broad shoulders as tightly as he could, already feeling his composure not to cum slipping away due to how fast he was being jerked off. Jared's pace was hard and unforgiving, not letting Jimmy get used to the feeling and practically white knuckling him. He didn't want to seem weak in front of Jared but this was really testing him, he never lasted that long in bed before so him shooting his load after a few minute handjob was a little embarrassing.

He went to say something about slowing down a bit but Jared came closer and smashed their lips together, his long tongue already brushing against his. Jimmy was feeling a little light headed then but the feeling of Jared's surprisingly soft lips on his caused him to loosen his grip and his eyes fell shut. When Jared suddenly pulled his hand away, Jimmy literally whined like a dog at the loss of feeling but yelped somewhat when Jared grabbed him by the front of his shirt and practically lifted him up in his arms.

Jared threw open the door to the bus and practically tossed Jimmy inside before he slammed and fastened the lock on the door. Jimmy caught himself before he could fall due to his shorts being loose but before he could gather himself, he almost shouted when Jared grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him over towards one of the bunks. Alarms went off inside Jimmy's head and he tried getting free.

"Jared, I don't think we should do this here! Someone could be sleeping." Jimmy hissed through a painfully hoarse voice and Jared was about to cover his mouth again but just smirked and pulled back the curtains for Jimmy's bottom bunk. "I normally wouldn't fuck here but the guys took off to a bar, accept for Spanky who decided to sleep in that shitty motel over there because he's a pussy."

Jimmy looked confused. "Why didn't we just go get a room then?" He knew his question was ridiculous because Jared simply snorted before he stood up again to remove the sweat soaked tank top he had been wearing, exposing his tight and muscular caramel skin. Jimmy felt a throb of lust form in his crotch again at seeing his attractive friend taking off his clothes for him and instead of on stage and looked down at his own clothes.

Jared was a masterpiece of hard, lean muscles and Jimmy looked like a soft pale pancake in comparison to him. Feeling heat in his face and just a little embarrassed, he continued to watch as Jared loosened the buttons on his pants and slid them off to expose his casual American flag boxers and he almost gasped at the sight of his hard and long looking erection tenting them out. He was going to get fucked by his well endowed friend and the reality of the situation was giving him chills all over his body in the most wanting way.

When he was left in his boxers, Jared looked at Jimmy and saw the nervousness written all over his face. Rolling his eyes, he went up to him and began popping the buttons on the dark blue shirt he was wearing, "What's with that face Jim? I know you want me to fuck you, so what's the fucking problem?"

Jimmy sighed and just let Jared push the shirt down his shoulders and arms, "It's not that, it's just - It's just you're so much better looking than me and you take good care of yourself. Why would your sexy self want some doughy looking cunt like me?" Laughing a little at his own words, Jimmy stopped smiling when Jared pulled away from him just to stare into his blue eyes, hard.

"Jim, I don't give a fuck what you look like because I'm still going to fuck you, so what does it matter anyway?" Jared came closer to him again and pushed him up against the wall, trapping his hands with his own and covered his open mouth with his own. Jimmy shouted into his mouth, body arching from the feeling of Jared's impressive erection pressing into his waist. It felt hot and hard and the simple fact that Jimmy made him this way was not helping his own situation.

Jimmy tried speaking in between kisses, whimpering in pain when he felt Jared's teeth dig into his bottom lip and bite down, "Jared, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that, I..." He closed his eyes and tried thinking of what to say in fear of sounding like a little bitch, "I don't know what you want to do to me but if -" He was cut off by the growl that came from Jared as he managed to pull Jimmy's shorts off all the way, leaving him in a flimsy white t-shirt and his boxers. How attractive.

Jared pulled Jimmy's bottom lip with his teeth before taking Jimmy's hand and placing it over his erection. "This is what you're doing to me, Jim." Jimmy whimpered at the feeling and when Jared removed his own hand, Jimmy hesitantly began stroking him through his boxers to get a feel of him. He had seen Jared's cock plenty of times due to him taking off his clothes and walking around naked a lot but to hold it in his hand when it was hard was like an out of body experience. Jimmy gripped him tighter and rubbed him tighter, looking up to see Jared's face twisted in arousal.

He almost choked on his own tongue, not believing he was actually making Jared feel and look this way. Jared suddenly pushed Jimmy down onto knees roughly, not even bothering to use the bunk and pushed his boxers down to knees. Jared grabbed Jimmy by his hair tightly, pulling him towards his crotch. "Now be a good boy and open your mouth, I know you've been wanting to suck my dick." Jimmy's face looked like a ripe tomato as he looked between Jared's tense face and the massive cock pointing at him.

With a slow intake of fresh air, Jimmy leaned forward to start kissing the large swollen head, not believing he was about to give his band mate his first blow job ever. Yes it was his first time doing this, despite him looking like a professional when it came to deep throating those bananas. When Jimmy wrapped his fingers around the base and squeezed somewhat, Jared let out a throaty moan that sounded like heaven to Jimmy's ears and made his knees shake.

Jimmy continued to lap at the thick head like it was a cherry lollipop, actually enjoying the taste of his salty bronzed skin. He began sucking on the head before feeling fingers pull his hair again and he glanced up into warm brown eyes.

"Take it in, you pretty fucking slut." Jared demanded and gripped his curly hair tighter, causing Jimmy to wince before he took some of his erection into his mouth. Jared took a sharp intake of breath, goosebumps evading his skin at the feeling of Jimmy's soft pink lips running over his cock.

He only had a few seconds to work on sucking the hard cock down because Jared's hand tightened in his hair and began thrusting in and out of his mouth, causing him to gag and choke when the thick cock kept hitting the back of his throat. Jimmy managed to breathe through his nose and gripped Jared's powerful thighs with his hands, short finger nails digging into his tanned skin every time Jared made a deep growl and pushed into his mouth harder.

The pain of being deep throated caused Jimmy's eyes to close tightly as tears pricked his eyes. He could feel how hot his face had become and every time he tried to gain some leverage, Jared's hand yanked his hair harder and pulled him closer. Jared growled lowly under his breath, chest rising a little faster from the hot and wet stimulation around his aching cock. Jimmy such a pretty mouth, one that didn't look big but with such soft, pink wet lips that were calling for him ever since they had gotten closer over the years.

Jimmy closed his eyes and concentrated his breathing through his nose, trying to keep up as much as he could by bobbing his head. Jared groaned under his breath, tilting his head back when Jimmy finally pulled away to take in deep gasps of air, saliva and pre-come coating his lips and some of it dripping from his mouth. Jimmy pulled up slightly and ran his long tongue around the swollen tip. Jared tilted his head back to stare into Jimmy's beautiful blue eyes as he quickly sucked his cock down again, loving the teary look in his eyes as he stared up at him.

"You have the best fucking mouth, _god Jim_." Jared said through biting down on his own lip, Jimmy's cheeks hallowing out around his cock as he tried to breathe and suck at the same time. Jimmy controlled his labored breathing and sank down an inch more, eyes flying open in surprise when he felt the thick head of his band mate's cock pop into the back of his throat.

Jared grinned evilly, gripping the back of Jimmy's hair tighter, "I knew you could fucking do it, you pretty bitch. You like swallowing my dick, don't you?" Jimmy blushed even though his face was red already and started going faster, chest tightening painfully from the lack of air. "Fuck Jim, holy shit, that feels so fucking good." Jared spoke again, still looking down at Jimmy as he gripped the top of his dark hair instead and yanked him closer.

Jimmy suddenly choked out a loud gagging sound when Jared pushed him down a little too far on him, his cock jerking against his sensitive throat which caused tears to start running down his flushed cheeks. He didn't seem to care that Jimmy was crying and kept gliding in and out of his mouth, causing Jimmy to make spitting sounds before he finally pulled his erection from his mouth. Jimmy fell over onto his hands and knees then, coughing with drool dripping from his mouth. Jared liked this image but he had better things in mind and reached down to grab Jimmy by his bicep.

"Now we can use the bunk." He said as Jimmy just let him pull him towards the bunk but instead of climbing onto it with him, he roughly spun Jimmy around to face it and shoved him down so his hands were pressing into the cheap mattress.

Breathing heavily and feeling a little dizzy, Jimmy looked behind him only to gasp when he felt Jared almost rip his boxers off from pulling them down, leaving him in his white t shirt that he begun riding up from his position. His face fumed red in embarrassment at being naked from the waist down and Jared getting an eyeful of his exposed backside but the thoughts vanished when he felt a large hand come down across one of his ass cheeks, causing Jimmy to shout loudly and look back at Jared with wide eyes.

"You've got a nice ass Jimbo, I'm gonna have fun with it." Jared spoke but before Jimmy could say anything back, he felt long fingers beginning to stroke him near his dirty little entrance, making him bite down on his bottom lip and moan like a bitch against the bed. Jared thought for a moment about what he was going to use as lube but when nothing came to mind due to his inexperience in anal fucking, he simply spit in his sweaty palm.

Jimmy quickly tried leaning up then, panting heavily with droplets of sweating running down his neck. "Wait Jared! You don't want to use spit or else things are going to get bloody and I'll most likely cry." His voice sounded shaky and even though Jared didn't care about the blood, the somewhat desperate look on Jimmy's face caused him to relent and he instead sighed heavily.

"Well, what the fuck do you fags normally use? Don't even tell me it's lotion because I don't want my dick smelling like coconut and pear."

Jimmy was able to move around until he could slip his hands underneath the mattress of his bunk before he finally produced a small little bottle filled with clear liquid. Jared rolled his eyes then as he took it from the shorter male, a little surprised that he hadn't figured out that Jimmy was as gay as he acted and probably finger fucked himself.

"Sasmar's Personal Lubricant in vanilla," Jimmy's face was on fire as Jared read the label out loud. He snorted and popped the cap so he could pour some onto his hands.

"I knew you were a homo Jim but I should've known you would use something as gay as this. Do you stick your fingers up your ass so it'll smell like a fucking cake?" Jared teased him with a grin but Jimmy just sighed and buried his sweaty face into his hands, not believing he was letting these stupid little comments embarrass him. Well he was about to get fucked by his friend so that was a good reason to be shy.

When he got no answer, Jared pulled Jimmy closer to him by his hips so he could feel the full length of his erection against his ass. "Oh I know, do you play with yourself this way? Do you like being fingered like a horny little bitch? Does it make you cum faster?"

Jimmy gasped lightly when he felt two long fingers beginning to prod and poke at him but couldn't seem to form words due to the feeling of being fingered from behind and instead moaned and groaned like a virgin teen about to lose her cherry. _Well it was a true in a sense_.

Jared gripped one of Jimmy's soft pale sides tightly so he could work his fingers in and out him for a few minutes before taking his hand away. He noticed that Jimmy's flimsy white t-shirt was still on him so he shoved it upwards to reveal his back before realizing one thing he didn't have at that moment.

"I don't have any condoms." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and to be honest, Jimmy didn't care and just wanted to be filled all the way and feel a hard ass cock inside of him until he passed out.

He breathed out and laid his head and arms down on the bed, panting already. "I don't care about the condoms Jared, I just want you to fuck me until I can't walk right, _oh god, Jared please_..."

Jared smirked and coated his erection with the lube before tossing the tube onto the ground and steadying himself behind Jimmy's perfect little ass. Holding onto his hips, Jared's breath was coming out ragged as he finally sheathed himself deep inside of his shorter friend, barely able to keep from bucking as Jimmy literally cried out, inadvertently clenching. " _Oh fuck_..." Jared had no idea fucking a guy in the ass would feel so damn good but here he was with his cock shoved in his band mate's ass and was absolutely loving the tight, hot feeling.

It was making Jimmy's nerves go off the deep end as he tried to speak and gripped the sheets tightly, words coming out in a jumble breathless bunch.

Jared was getting a delicious fucking view of Jimmy's stretched out form, the white t-shirt rolled up to his armpits, his back glistening with a light coat of sweat over his skin and his hair looking like a mess of curls atop his head. He looked good enough to eat and that's exactly what Jared had been having on his mind all fucking night.

"J - Jared... If you don't move, I'm gonna - O _H FUCK_!" The first deep thrust Jared had made caused Jimmy's entire body tense up and buck harshly, mouth gaping open and spit forming on his tongue. He was having a hard time processing the surge of arousal flouring through his entire body right now, causing his toes to curl in his socks and his body to quake with need.

Jared wasn't gentle, he was a masochistic cunt, and Jimmy was finding out how rough he was in bed when he immediately began his rough and unsympathetic pounding. Jimmy fisted both hands into his unkempt hair tightly, wishing he had something to bite down on due to the relentless thrusting but god almighty it felt so damn good at the same time. He really wanted to scream and even though the others were going to be out for a some time, he wasn't sure if anyone was around outside and could hear him.

Jared seemed to be testing that though as his relentless thrusting sent Jimmy's body into a wired haze and despite him trying to keep quiet, Jimmy's mouth betrayed him as the pitiful moans and bitchy whines poured from him like a gushing fountain.

"Oh god, Jared, oh my god, you're so big, holy shit!" Pleased with the words and having his ego stroked, Jared grinned like the cheshire cat and pushed Jimmy further down onto the mattress so his knees were pressing onto it as well.

The same action caused his cock to slide deeper inside and once it jabbed his prostate, Jimmy practically shrieked and tossed his head back, and with an animalistic growl, Jared grabbed him by his messy hair and pulled him back towards him, making him wince in pain.

He leaned forward from their position, his hand still gripping Jimmy's hair tightly as he bite down onto the exposed part of his neck - _hard._ After he was done leaving a set of harsh purple and red looking marks across his delicate pale skin, Jared let him go before he gripping him by his soft hips tightly and pitching even harder into him, if that was possible.

Jimmy was gasping and crying out for more, eyes filling with tears due to how good it felt and his mouth falling open with harsh sobs every time Jared prodded and jammed into his prostate with precision.

Jared's abdominal muscles flexed tightly, his sweet caramel skin practically glowing with perspiration and not that Jimmy was any better, because his face, neck and back were shimmering with droplets of sweat and moisture. His untouched erection, which was pressed between his stomach and the bed, was leaking pearlescent pre-come and although Jimmy loved getting taken from behind, the painful reality of his cock being neglected was starting to hurt.

The area around them was clogged with the smell of sex and sweat but Jared didn't care because he could feel his lower belly tightening. The same was happening to Jimmy but before he could even try to stroke himself, Jared suddenly pulled out and the feeling of being suddenly empty made Jimmy whine like a fucking dog and he let out a shuddering breath.

Jared's forehead was dripping with sweat but he pulled Jimmy onto his knees before him by his shoulders, almost forgetting what he was about to do when he saw the look of Jimmy's tear streaked, red and puffy face. He looked the best he had ever seen him and that just made Jared want him more and more.

"I didn't want to cum in your ass so your pretty fucked up face is the next best thing." Jimmy knew he looked ridiculous with his shirt half way up his body and his leaking erection pressed between his thighs so he simply opened his mouth wide when Jared began stroking himself off in front of him. It was incredible to look at, Jared's angry face held in concentration, his teeth clenched, his taught body tightening with fervor as he rubbed himself to completion.

After a few harsh rubs to his huge cock, Jared's eyes closed and he let out a deep guttural moan as he came, shooting his load all over Jimmy's face, most of it getting on his mouth and chin. The feel of the hot sticky fluid on his face caused him to moan softly and he licked across his swollen lips, getting to taste Jared's cum and he loved it. It was salty but not unflattering and he wouldn't mind swallowing his whole load for him if he got the chance.

From the intense visual of Jared getting himself alone, Jimmy couldn't help but moan and choke out in a hoarse voice, "Jared, I - _please_ , I need to cum...."

He didn't get that far in his begging because Jared reached down and shoved him backwards on the cheap bunk, one of his large hot hands gripping his sensitive cock and starting a ruthless, face pace on him which caused Jimmy's body to jerk upwards. Because he never lasted long anyways and due to how touch sensitive he was from being fucked, Jimmy clamped both hands over his mouth as he screamed during his orgasm, cumming all over Jared's hand and fingers.

Jared shook his head in disgust when he looked at his hand but instead of making a case, he grabbed Jimmy by his chin firmly and held out his fingers for him.

"Clean it up and don't make me repeat myself." It wasn't a question, it was a demand so Jimmy obliged and took those long, dexterous fingers into his mouth to suck away his own cum. When he managed to lick his entire hand clean, Jimmy stared up into Jared's intense chocolate brown eyes, suddenly back as his normal self as he grinned stupidly up at his best friend.

Jared had to hold back his laugh at seeing the giddy look on his face, "Why do you have to be such a cute idiot, Jim?" He asked but Jimmy just shrugged during his panting breaths, feeling really exhausted after what the two had just done. He ran one calloused hand back through his fucked up hair, looking around and spotting most of their clothes scattered about the bunk area and suddenly felt a little embarrassment that he was naked from the waist down.

"Uh, I'm going to get my clothes back on Jared, just in case if any of the guys come back." Jimmy said with a small laugh before he awkwardly got up from the bed, a low throbbing pain starting to form between his legs. Jared watched him pull his boxers and shorts back on with a smug grin, feeling snarky since he was probably going to walk with a sore limp for the next few days. Jared reached for his American flag boxers and pulled them back up as well, his dark eyes still latched onto Jimmy's form, knowing he was going to miss seeing his naked soft body on display for him.

Jimmy was finishing buttoning up the rest of his dark blue shirt when Jared suddenly reached for him and yanked him towards him by the front of his shirt. "Jared, what - " He was cut of as Jared suddenly kissed him roughly, not even using his tongue because sharp teeth began digging into his bottom lip and it caused him to gasp loudly in pain. Jared pulled back when he felt the skin break somewhat, a small amount of blood in his mouth.

Jimmy heaved slightly, feeling his own blood on the inside of his lip but before he could say anything about it, Jared held him by his shirt tighter as he glared down into his beautiful blue eyes. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this, you got it? If I find out you ran that little mouth of yours to the boys or anyone, I'll do more than wreck that pretty ass of yours, okay? Do I have your word on that Jimbo?"

Jimmy nodded swiftly, touching the cut on the inside of his lips with his tongue. "Sure, Jared, you have my word, trust me." He wanted to add that this was all Jared's doing in the first place and that the only reason they fucked was because Jared wanted him but he just kept his mouth shut and instead flashed his friend one of his charming smiles.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise." From the cheerful and loving look on Jimmy's face, Jared had to let him go or else he would be all over him again. Jimmy and his stupid adorable dimples were going to be the death of him one of these days.

 


End file.
